Systems that store large quantities of data typically utilize multiple storage devices because multiple storage devices address the issues of availability and scalability. For example, data may not be available if stored on a single storage device that fails (e.g., cannot be accessed due to a hardware or software failure). Multiple storage devices may be utilized to overcome the lack of availability by providing a backup storage device that may be accessed if a primary storage device fails. In addition, an organization tends to require more storage capacity over time and the incremental addition of storage devices (scaling) may be preferable to expanding the capacity of a single storage device. Thus, multiple storage devices may be utilized to overcome the issues of scalability and availability. Nevertheless the utilization of multiple storage devices poses issues of load balancing and affinity.